Drake Viscount
Synopsis Drake Viscount is a male individual and the main protagonist of The Enigma. He goes by the alias of Count and strictly Count, as he doesn't have to affiliate with his former family. He lives with Blaine and his parents Aunt Jane and Uncle Terry in a condominium. Personality Drake Viscount is a moody teenager who stays away from most people, and helps only those who are confused mentally and emotionally, usually for personal gain. Around his valued friends and significant others he is more of a level-headed person, however his sly nature occasionally slips in. Appearance Drake Viscount's outside appearance is unkempt medium-length white hair that is parted to the right, laced with highlights of blue, red, green, and gray. His clothing consists of a black sweatshirt with white jeans and high-tops. Enigma • Count's Enigma is Elemental Control, being able to control the element of water, earth, fire, and air. As well as the substitute elements. Runes Count, like other Enigma-wielders, have runes to show how much power they have. Count unlike most has a large rune tattoo on his chest, back, arms, and near his collarbone. When he exhausts his Enigma the tattoo's glow with the corresponding element he is using. All of his abilities are of the color white, so white water, white flames, transparent air, and earth becomes coated in white. The drawback of this ability is that his body must always be regulated, for example his fire arm (right arm) mustn't be overused, and can be regulated with his water side. His water side being regulated by his earth side, and his earth side regulated by his flames. His air side itself is dangerous by default but the effects can be cancelled out by Aether, the recoil of his air abilities leaves him stunned, injured, or greater. Aether can be canceled out by all his sides release simultaneously. To use his abilities the majority of whatever body part he is using must be revealed, meaning for instance his left arm (water) must have it's sleeve rolled up, or forearm exposed, or else the whole clothing over it rips off. • Heat (upper right side, right hand and collarbone) Count has the ability to generate and manipulate heat elements such as lava, fire, magma, and heat. He has bloodlust, strength, and electricity manipulation. • Coldness (lower right side, right foot and right waist) Count's second ability is the ability to generate and control water, mist, and ice. With water he can also purify, heal, and mirror through water. • Wind (upper left side, left hand and left collarbone) Count's third ability is the ability to manipulate air freely, and also make his body weightless, undetectable, and the ability to predict by sound waves. • Ground (lower left side, left foot and left frontal waist) Count's fourth and final ability is the ability to manipulate earth elements, such as metal, stone, iron, dirt, and the corresponding elements. Switching Technique Count can channel his elements through his body and creatively use his Enigma to gain advantages in battle, while steadily developing battling styles. Icicle Storm Technique Count channels all of his elements to his hair except for wind, which he deposits in his upper arms, and ice, which he deposits in his lower arms. He holds out his arms and then generates sharp ice crystals, then sends them flying with strong wind currents toward his opponent. Ring Rampage Technique Count forges metallic rings with his Earthen Limb, and then sends rings flying toward his opponent while simultaneously generating them, ultimately blinding his opponent with a storm of metal. I'm The King Technique Count utilizing his water/ice limbs freezes a large area, then regulates his temperature at the same time with his fire side. Aether When simultaneously releasing his elements, Count can achieve "Aether" the fifth element. Aether is the complete opposite of his abilities, Aether being able to go through solid objects and damage them from inside, and it is blackened, not white like his usual. Aether, instead of being focused in one of his limbs, it is in his brain, connecting him with the heavens. With Aether in his brain he seems to be more mature than others-- despite his low appreciation for the human race, he is very rational thanks to Aether. Despite all of this, Aether allows him to gain a clear grasp on how to understand something, however because of his mentality and sadness it makes it very hard for him to control Aether, Aether being the easiest element to learn for a level-headed person, hardest for someone with complication. Aether Focused Girl with the Grail otherwise known as Lost Aether is of significance to Count. Lost Aether is Count's counterpart, she is a girl who strolls the streets inside of Count and watches everything. She has no physical form and is invisible and intangible. Lost tells Count that as of now he can only bring out 1% of Aether's power. When Count and her merge together, they make up 25% of Aether. She herself is Aether, she lives inside of Count's head and tells him right/wrong, she is the light inside him that keeps him from going on the deep end. Despite her being his light, Count still has darkness in his soul and cannot bring out the full 100% of Aether unless he is exorcised. And so every time he brings out Aether it pains him and the Aether isn't full-light, and is corrupted. 1% Aether (Count Only) allows Count to destroy inorganic objects from the inside. 2% Aether (Count Only + Adrenaline Rush) allows Count to destroy inorganic objects as well as liquid, such as blood or widening injures. 5% Aether (Count masters it to a degree by learning about the body) changes Count's appearance by making his left eye a glowing purple and allows him to paralyze opponents with his glare. This ability can be canceled out by the target's eyes not being blocked by anything. 25% Aether (Count + Merging and the former) makes Count's left eye golden and his tattoos glow, Count is given the ability to enter inside someone to defeat them, or takeover them. 50% Aether (By Count understanding the human body and where to place his powers) Count gathers all of his power together and is able to make Aether into a physical form, such as blades, daggers, or even arrows. But 50% is dependent on how much astral power is available. 75% Aether allows Count to at last control one of his elements as well as Aether. 80% Aether allows Count to use two elements simultaneously as well as Aether. 85% Aether allows Count to use three elements simultaneously with Aether. 90% Allows Count to use four elements simultaneously with Aether. 100% Aether allows Count and Lost together to be able to release world-destroying blasts of energy, enough to be on par with a planet-destroying giant rivaling even Blaine's dinosaur form. + The stronger Aether gets the more Count resembles a ghost, or astral form. Making his half or quarters of his body be covered in a purple fog or mist and incorporeal. However to understand Aether Count must know the infrastructure of what he is destroying/entering. Overall Abilities • Abnormal Temperature Resistance • Because of Count's abilities he has withstood excruciatingly harsh climates, so the heat of San Diego means nothing to him, although his water limb must be colder than the rest of his body. • Pain Tolerance • Count has flown with the strength of his Wind Limb ability and then fallen from great heights with this ability, his ankles of course are affected by this but he has shown to only wince in pain instead of being greatly affected by this. • Somewhat Keen Intellect • Count has developed a few tactics in his time, as well as seeing through enemy plans by looking through their eyes. However this smartness comes from Aether, and if this ability were to be disrupted he would have a downfall in battle.